Percy The Magic Warrior
by deathslayer816
Summary: Percy is the son of Pan and Hecate blessed by Chaos and the Fates but he's in love with Zoe a hunter of Artemis but will she accept these feelings or push them away And will Artemis allow them to be together. And with the threat of Kronos and Gaia rising, all the campers and gods will have to accept Percy as there leader if they want to survive the up coming war. OP Percy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the Red Wood forest in New York, flashes of silver could be seen zipping through the trees with grace that could only be achieved by years of practice.

These flashes of silver were in fact the Hunters, Immortal maidens that follow Lady Artemis Goddess of the Moon and Hunt. And said Goddess was becoming more frustrated and annoyed by the day as her prey always seemed one step ahead of her but she did have a tiny bit of respect for him as he has evaded the goddess of the hunt herself for over a week. And As for what she was hunting, a demigod who had more godly power emitting from him than normal, So Zues the paranoid King of the god's ordered Artemis to hunt him down. And it finally seemed like she was going to catch him.

Third Person POV

It's been a week since the power hungry Zues had ordered Lady Artemis to capture Percy to remove a potential threat to his throne, and now it finally seemed she was going to."Or not" thought Percy as he was already planning on how to take down the Hunters. He just hoped that his plan was going to work. But to take down Lady Artemis herself well that's a whole different matter and Percy was not arrogant, he knew he wouldn't be able to take down Artemis so he came up with a plan. Then in the distance he heard a hunting horn and knew he had less than five minutes before they arrived in the small clearing he was in.

Percy's POV

"This is it" I said aloud not really expecting a reply

"Yes it is" said Lady Artemis as she stepped out of the bushes with her bow ready to shoot at a moments notice, And signaled the hunters to do the same and they did, forty Hunters came out of the bushes with bows ready so I did the only thing that I could do to defeat the Hunters I called the animals. And out of the bushes came stags,tigers,bears snakes, animals from all over the world came to help there prince. now you may be wondering how can I call animals well its fairly simple, my Father Is Pan God of the Wild and my Mother Is Lady Hecate Goddess of Magic and Crossroads. But unfortunately my Mother cast a spell on me to hide me from Zues (which obviously didn't work that well) that made me a demigod until I turn twenty.

Third Person POV

"Stop calling animals if you want to live _boy"_ Artemis said venomously

But all Percy did was grin in her direction which made her even more enraged, before ordering the animals to attack

CHARGE Yelled Percy

as he led his army of over one hundred animals to engage the hunters in an epic because Artemis was the Goddess of the hunt and because most of the animals he summoned to him were stags, her sacred animal the hunters wouldn't dear to try and kill her sacred animal so it made the battle more so in Percy's favour.

Percy's POV

As I led the charge, I mentally told the animals not to attack Artemis or to try and kill the hunters and knock them out instead as I didn't want Artemis after my head for the rest of my life, even though she probably was going to after this fight I thought.

And the reason I ordered the animals to not attack Artemis is because I'm going to try to throw a potion on her to paralyze her and then tie her up in celestial bronze chains, But that's if everything goes to plan and with me not much goes according to plan.

So while Artemis was distracted by trying to get the stags back under her control, which was slowly working, I sneaked within throwing distance of her and pulled out a potion I brewed earlier today from my bottomless bag which was a birthday present from my mother that I got on my twelfth birthday only a week ago and I was defiantly the best present I'd gotten ever.

As I pulled out the potion I couldn't help but get excited that I would probably defeat an Olympian Goddess today as I threw it at Artemis she suddenly swung around and cut the potion in half mid-air with her hunting knife, "your going to have to do better than that _boy_ " Sneered Artemis

But I just threw a grin in her direction because the potion I threw was a gas potion so it only needed to be breathed in for it to take affect.

"What are you looking so smug about _bo-_ "

She never finished her sentence as she had breathed in my potion and had been paralyzed. As soon as she fell over fully paralyzed I had about five minutes before her body got rid of the potion in her system. So I quickly pulled out the celestial bronze chains and wrapped her up in then and as I was about to tie the knot, I felt something go straight through my then the pain struck, white hot pain. Luckily I had enough will power to push through the pain and grab some ambrosia from my bag and felt instant relief as the taste of chocolate filled my mouth and I could feel my wound closing but not fully, only enough to stop it bleeding.

"As I climbed back to my feet looking for whoever shot that arrow I saw the only hunter who isn't knocked and unfortunately all the animals I summoned were knocked out to but girl who had a tiara on looked around sixteen with volcanic black eyes that had a dangerous look to them but strangely I felt my heartbeat quicken and a blush rush to my face which i ignored and got ready for a fight as I immediately knew that she would be a very tough opponent to beat especially with my injury" I thought miserably

"But I have to try"I thought

As I pulled out my sword from my bag I thought I saw a flash of respect go threw her eyes that was immediately replaced by determination so I thought I imagined it.

Third Person POV

As Zoe and Percy were getting ready to fight they were unaware that four sets of eye's were watching them, Lady Hecate is one, Pan is another and Artemis is one to, as she was only partly unparalyzed and couldn't move completely yet, but the most surprising was Lord Chaos Creator of the Universe was watching as he sensed that there was something special about the boy and girl.

Percy's POV

While we were circling each other in our fighting stance we both charged forward on an unspoken signal and met blades with a CLASH and I was immediately forced into a more of a defensive fighting style than I would of rather not been in. While we were fighting the only thing going through my mind was slash, dodge, parray, faint, slice, over and over until I made a terrible mistake when I went to faint a slash I opened up my stomach for a free hit, that she took and did a deep slash there. At the same time Artemis broke free of her paralysis and came sprinting over and stopped beside the girl that bet me "good job Zoe" She said her voice high with praise.

Then suddenly two bright lights filled the clearing signaling the arrival of two Goddesses, Pan and Hecate had arrived


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zoe's POV

When I defeated the _boy_ that dear try and hurt M'lady and my sisters of the hunt, I admit that for some strange reason I felt a little bad about the wound I gave him but I immediately squashed that feeling as I remembered that the _boy_ was the one responsible for the defeat of the rest of my sisters except Lady Artemis herself. Then I got shaken out of my thoughts as I heard the sound of someone running I immediately prepared for a fight then relaxed as I realized it was only M'lady Artemis, "whatever that _boy_ threw at her must have worn off " I thought angrily and happily getting angry just at the thought of someone harming her and happy that whatever was holding her was gone and she was free.

"Good job Zoe!" came Artemis' voice breaking me out of my thoughts and making me immensely happy as M'lady rarely gave out compliments to anyone

"Now it's time to bring this vile _boy_ to my father " said Artemis

Then suddenly two bright lights filled the clearing.

Percy's POV

When the two lights filled the clearing I was confused for a second then, immediately knew who they were. And so when the lights faded I was met with the familiar face of my mother and father glaring at Artemis and the girl who must be Zoe

YOU WILL NOT TAKE OUR SON TO THAT POWER HUNGRY GOD" Hecate and Pan roared

And for a moment I was taken back by how angry she was. And it looked like Artemis was too if the surprised expression on her face was anything to go by, But that was quickly replaced expression of extreme shock.

Zoe's POV

When Pan and Hecate arrived I admit I was quite surprised as Lord Pan hadn't been seen in years, and unlike all the other males Lord Pan was the only that the Hunt and Artemis respected. But what completely blew me away was when they shouted that the male I fought was there son.

"B-But how" Stuttered Artemis still shocked

"Well I was stopping some pesky mortals destroying the forest and when I succeeded stopped them, Pan appeared and thanked me after that we started talking more and as the months went by we grew more and more attracted to each other then one night Percy was created " said Hecate pointing to the _boy_ I fought

Third Person POV

But the son of two immortals should be Immortal and I sense that he's a demigod, how do you explain that" Artemis asked suspiciously

"When Percy was born the fates came and visited Pan, and I to be honest I was pretty scared as I thought they were coming to kill my baby boy

"Mum! I'm not your baby boy " Percy yelled

"But Hecate continued ignoring Percy's remark, and it turns out they were sent there by Lord Chaos himself to remove Percy's Immortality, which sucks interrupted percy"

Artemis still looked skeptical about it, so Hecate just said I swear on the Styx that what I said was true

"But why" Asked Artemis

"Well when I asked the same thing and they said that the world would fall if Percy was kept Immortal, And before you ask they said that Percy would have to lead the demigods if the gods and demigod's had even the slightest chance to win the up coming war against Kronos

"How do you know for sure that Kronos is rising " Asked Artemis "sure there had been plenty of rumors but no one's managed to confirm it "She said "The fates confirmed it when they came to take Percy's Immortality " Hecate explained.

At the confirmation of Kronos rising Artemis' face darkened with rage and a tiny bit of fear. There had been plenty of monsters saying that there Lord Kronos was rising and would destroy them all, But Zues being the stubborn paranoid King refused to believe this. Now he had to believe it as the fates themselves have confirmed it.

Percy's POV

Well now what I asked, and immediately got glared at by Artemis and Zoe

"Well now what we do is to go to Zues and tell him everything " Pan explained

"What why, he'll kill our son" Hecate said

But all Pan did was grin "trust me he won't" He said

"Are you sure" I asked feeling and probably looking quite worried

"Just trust me nothing will happen it will be 100% safe" He said getting a bit impatient. "OK" I muttered still not that reassured

"Ok then everyone ready" Said Pan

"Hold on" Artemis said and turned to Zoe

Zoe when the girls wake up tell them what happened and tell them I'll probably you be back in around 1 hour if they're even awake by then.

"Okay M'lady" She said

"Well then let's let's go I said"

And all of us flashed to the throne room of Olympus, well I didn't flash to Olympus Dad flashed me. But when we flashed in I was immediately taken back by the pure beauty of the throne room and the massive thrones that I noticed were filled with the God's of Olympus, and that most of them were looking at me and my Dad except Dionysus who's a drunk and was passed out, And Apollo who was too busy looking on his phone.

"Artemis who is this boy here" asked Zues

"This _boy_ is Pan's and Hecate's son" a collective gasp went around the room as everyone made the connection about the great prophecy except Dionysus who was still passed out and Aphrodite who was coming up with names for Pan and Hecate like Pecate or Han both of which were terrible.

And immediately the shouting started about whether they should kill him or let him live. Until a loud SHUT UP filled the room as everyone turned to Apollo as he was the one to shout. "What is it Apollo" Asked Athena "I was just wondering what the great prophecy was again, "Apollo your the one who said It how did you forget it" Asked Athena "You know what I don't even want to know but the Prophecy is

A half blood of Magic and Nature

Blessed by the creator himself

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in an endless sleep

The Hero's soul cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raise"

Recited Athena, "well I think we should take a vote" said Athena "A vote it is" agreed Zues "Who votes to send him to camp" Poseidon, Demented,Athena, Apollo, and Artemis raised there hand "all right now who votes to kill the boy" Zues, Hera, Ares, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephestus, and Dionysus raised there hand "the vote is now closed" said Zues and the result is 5-7 the boy dies. Zues shot up from his seat,his materbolt in hand and fired but just before it hit Percy who was frozen in terror.

A brilliant gold flash lit up the room and when it faded it showed the fates there hand out and absorbed the shot.

"You will not kill the boy" the fates said "He is the blessed one of the creator and the only chance you have at defeating Kronos" At this another Gasp went around the room.

"So what do we do with him them" asked Athena "You will send him to camp and he will become there leader and lead you and the Demigods to victory.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Third Person POV

"WE ARE GODS WE WILL NOT FOLLOW A LOWLY DEMIGOD Thundered Zues

At this nearly all the gods except Pan and Hecate agreed on this which happens very rarely"First off this is not a 'lowly' demigod, this is the blessed one of the creator and now bleesed of the fates" Said the fates there voice getting louder and louder as they spoke. This time every single person in the room was shocked, even Chaos who was watching from deep in the void was shocked And you will stand behind him when the war come or the gods will fall and the Titans will control this world once more.

Now there was just a stunned silence as the gods realised that they would have to follow a Demigod into a war. But Athena being the ever curious goddess asked "what powers would he get by getting blessed by you My lady's" Athena asked this time the fates just smiled and answered "well it's not much but if for example a prophecy said someone would die Percy has the power to stop it happening as Athena wrote it down.

"And can you tell what Lord Chaos' blessing entitles" asked Athena again with her notebook ready.

This time they looked reluctant to tell. But then a voice boomed out across the room "YOU MAY TELL" it said and anyone in the room could tell that this being easily had more power than the whole Olympian council

"That was Lord Chaos" the fates said as they saw more than a few questioning faces.

But to answer your question Athena the blessing of Lord Chaos entitles Power over Ice, water, shadows, the dead, fire, earth, air, wind, telekinesis, able to talk to people through there mind, able to read minds of people, wild, moon, sun, lightning, and emotions" the fates finished

And immediately nearly everyone started glaring enviously at Percy

"But it will take Percy a very long to master all of them, for example If Percy tried to manipulate the sun rays now he would most likely pass out, but if he was a master he could manipulate the sun's rays for hours before passing out

And as for able to read minds if he tried to read someone's mind now, even a mortals it would take a lot of effort but if, he was a master he would be able to read an Olympian's mind easy maybe even a Primordials mind though I doubt it but it is possible. Zues looked very uneasy about this one.

Percy's POV

When the fates finished telling the long list of what the blessing of Lord Chaos entitles I was left shocked and speechless but when I recovered I immediately said "Thank you Lord Chaos" I said mentally not expecting a reply but I got one, he said " _No problem kid just Don't call me Lord Chaos, just Chaos is fine._

" _Okay_ _Lord Chaos_ I mentally said mischievously

Then immediately started freaking out as I disobeyed the creator of the freaking universe and I thought he was going to kill me then and there for saying that.

I just got a laugh in reply and " _Ha_ _I like you even more now Percy you've got quite a lot of guts to say that "_ he said sounding amused

 _"_ _But Percy" Chaos said seriously_

"Yeah" I mentally answered surprised by the sudden mood swing

 _"I'm going_ _to give you three things, The first is a wolf that will grow twice as big as a normal wolf, he will be eternally loyal to you and will be able to shrink to a bracelet and you will be able to communicate through your mind with him._

 _The next gift is a Spartan style armour made of Chaotic metal it's unbreakable and can turn into a necklace, all you have to do is push the middle of it and it will activate or think about it a necklace and it will turn back into a ring_

 _The third and final gift took a lot of power to make and you can not tell anyone except the people you trust with all your heart, But I am giving you the power to create a pocket dimension, and while your in this pocket dimension all time stops in the real world. And you can bring other people in this dimension but you must trust them, but the main reason I'm giving you this power is because I know how hard it is to master my blessing so this will give you much more time plus the fact that you can't age in the pocket dimension and you don't have to sleep either. And to open the pocket dimension just speak the words " Pocket dimension open" said Chaos._ All while I was in a stunned silence but I soon broke out of it and started thanking Chaos profusely

But Chaos just said " _it's nothing, think of it as a gift for being when you will hopefully save the world in the future " Chaos said_

When I stopped talking to Chaos I immediately felt for the necklace that's my armour, and for the bracelet that's my wolf. And sure enough they were there.

Then something happened that gave me the fright of your life, someone said **"Hello My lord "** I nearly had a panic attack right then and there but luckily I managed to keep a straight face, "who the hell are you" I mentally said " **I'm your wolf idiot"** Okay I said, calming down and feeling quite stupid I didn't realize it earlier.

And then I had an idea so that I could talk, to my wolf friend privately "Pocket dimension open" I whispered and then everyone disappeared and I could feel that I was the only one hear. So I thought of the bracelet becoming a wolf and sure enough it became a very large wolf with massive canines

 **"Ahh finally it was getting stuffy in there" said the wolf stretching** while I stood there the prospect of having a talking wolf finally occurring to me

 **"So what do you want bro" he said**

"Well I want to know more about you, like how old are you, what's your name, and stuff like that" I said.

 **"Well my names Alpha I'm 106 and My favourite food is raw beef " Alpha said, And before you tell me stuff about you I already know pretty much everything about you Lord Chaos told me.**

 **"** Okay then what should we do, you want to explore Olympus " I asked

 **"Nope we're going to start training your powers over water and Ice with the fountain that's just outside of the throne room.**

"Wait what, okay fine" I said not even bothering asking how he knew there was fountain outside the throne room because I knew I was going to need all the training I could get if I wanted to win this war

 **"Okay then let's do this " Said Alpha as we reached the fountain**

"But how do you know how to teach people to use water and ice" I asked

 **"I spent over 100 years living in Lord Chaos' mansion your bound to pick up a thing or to by hanging around Chaos for that long "**

"let's do this then" I agreed

 **"Yes lets concentrate on the water in front of you, And do you feel a tugging feeling in your guts "** Yes" I Replied. " **Good now think about tugging the felling harder"** And slowly the water rose out from the fountain but sweat also gathered on his brow. **Good now think about it hardening and turning to ice, and ever so slowly it hardened and turned to ice. Before it suddenly dropped as Percy collapsed to the ground not unconscious but extremely exhausted.** And that's how it went for two days. I would collapse every hour but that time increased until it was two hours then three then four each time increasing the amount of time Before I'd Collapse but by now I could quick turn ice into water, water Into ice, superheat water, create ice spikes. But after two days they decided enough was enough and decided to go back to the normal world. So Alpha turned back into a bracelet as I didn't want the gods to find out about him.

And I do admit it took me a while to remember what had happened but when I did remember the fates gift to me I knew straight away the power the fates gave me would come in very useful to save someone's life if they were on a prophecy with me, especially if said person was my friend.

And that's why I went up to the fates and bowed and said "thank you for your generous gift My lady's but may I ask why"I said

But they just smiled at me and said "Think of it as a gift for being our favoured demigod, and at this bit there expressions turned very sad, we will try our best to ease the pain and hardships you must go through to reach the peaceful life you long for, but I'm afraid we can't do much"They said getting quite sad at the end.

But I just smiled at them and said "thank you for the gifts and trying to help ease my pain and hardships.

And while all this was happening the gods were listening in a stunned silence as the fates have never had a favoured demigod or pay attention to demigods at all for that matter. "So"The fates said, snapping the gods out of there silence, "is this done, have we agreed that Percy will lead the gods and demigod's in the war" I could clearly see that they did not like the fact at all that they would have to follow a Demigod if they wanted to win but they nodded anyway "Probably just to please the fates" I thought annoyed that they were this reluctant to follow a demigod

"Okay then glad we got this cleared up" the fates said "Percy" they said turning to me "We will now send you to camp but one more thing you must not tell anyone except your most trusted friends that you are blessed by us and Lord Chaos and you can't say your a child of Hecate and Pan as that will be hard to explain, So I suggest say your a child of Hecate so you can still do magic" They said

"Okay" I said a bit confused about the request but accepted it anyway

"The reason you can't tell anyone except your close friends and maybe Chiron" They said is because there is chance they will be scared of you and not follow you when the time comes As it is unheard of for a child of Pan and Hecate to be a demigod when they should be Immortal, but for them to be blessed by the fates and Lord Chaos himself is nearly impossible to believe"

"Okay say your good byes" they said, and a quick hug later I was ready to go

"Oh and before we forget here's a bag that can hold an unlimited amount of items as long as it fits in

"Wow Thanks" I said as I knew that this would be extremely helpful on quests and other stuff so I swung it over my shoulder

And before I knew it the scenery had changed instead of large marble thrones and huge pillars, There was a small hill that I'm at the bottom of and I'm willing to bet on the other it is camp half blood

As I reached the top of it I was immediately spotted by a camper who, ran off shouting about how a new camper had arrived, "guess it's not common for new campers to arrive" I thought, and before I knew It was surrounded by half the camp.

When a voice rang out over the sound of the other campers

"Children children, back to your activities" a kind old voice said and slowly they walked away every once and a while they would look back and whisper to there friends but I wasn't that interested in that. I was more interested in who spoke as he was a centaur and I'd never seen one before.

"You must be Chiron"I said as I remembered reading that he was in charge of the camp.

He looked quite surprised on how I knew that but answered anyway "Yes I am" He said kindly.

"And may I ask who are you " he said kindly

"I'm Percy Jackson I replied


	4. Chapter 4

Normal- this writing

 _Talking to someone through there mind - This writing_

 **Alpha talking - this writing**

Chapter 4

"May I ask, how you knew it was me " Chiron asked curious

"Well My godly parent, Hecate who will claim me at dinner, Told everything about being a demigod, So I've always known this was here, I just didn't come instead I spent my time training and living in the forest " I half lied

"Ahh I see" said Chiron looking quite perplexed

As we arrived at the big house I saw Dionysus sitting there drinking some coke "Hey Dionysus" I said "He just looked at and said "call me Mr D". until he recognized me "You, you brat" he said angrily

"I take it your met before" said a curious Chiron

"Yes, this brat was at Olympus naught 5 minutes ago" said an angry Dionysus

"Now I have to tell Chiron about what happened, now that you've told him I was on Olympus" I said annoyed

"Don't care brat" he said

Is there any place we can talk privately" I said turning to Chiron

"Yes" he said leading me deeper into the big house, until we reached a room with a ping-pong table and some chairs so nothing special

"Okay so why were you on Olympus" he asked

Well I will give you the short version but I was being hunted down by the hunters of Artemis, because I radiated to much godly energy for a normal demigod, basically we fought I lost Artemis was going to capture me but was interrupted by Pan and Hecate because I am there son I was taken to Olympus there was a vote whether to send me to camp or kill me because I'm the child of the great prophecy. The vote ended 5-7 so Zues shot his master bolt at me but then the fates flashed in absorbing it saying that I'm the blessed one of the creator and now blessed by the fates and confirmed that Kronos was rising. And I have no idea why I told Chiron this but I told him about how Chaos gave me a large wolf that I can speak to. And the Chaotic metal armour that I still haven't tried on.

When I finished I could see he didn't believe me so I quickly said "I swear on the Styx that what I said is true"

When I did that he was Completely stunned for about 2 minutes before he said "Well you certainly will be very powerful when you've trained all your powers you must have gotten from Chaos, most likely more powerful than an Olympian. And with you as the prophecy child I'm certain we will win the war

"Yeah hopefully" I said realizing that I was basically carrying the fate of the world on my shoulders and now that I realized that I was getting quite nervous

And I think Chiron could see that " don't worry about it yet we have a few years to train you and prepare you for the war " He said smiling at me and calming my nerves.

"Well we better head out and I'll get Annabeth to give you a tour"said Chiron

"Why Annabeth" I questioned

"Well she's been here the longest and normally handles the new campers " sure I replied not really caring who was giving me the tour

"Annabeth" he said not really shouting but not saying it quietly either

"Yeah" she replied running over, obviously knowing she was going to give me a tour, she was wearing a orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt, But was really intrigued me was her grey eyes studying me like she was analysing on how to take me down in a fight. But what I didn't know was that was exactly what she was doing.

 **"Been here less than half an hour and you already like a girl already Perce" Came Alpha's voice in my mind**

"I do not, I like someone else" before I realised what I said, But it was too late. Alpha was already laughing

 **"HAHAHAHAHA let me guess it's that girl who kicked your ass in the fight you had with her, what's her name again, is it Zara no that's not it, how about Zia no not that either Aha got it Zoe" He said sounding heavily amused**

And my silence only confirmed it, And it's true ever since she bet me in the fight I can't stop thinking about her. Even now I was only just pushing the urge to blush down.

Third Person POV

"What is it Chiron" She asked when she got here

Can you give young Percy here a tour and introduce him to the Hermes cabin

"Sure Chiron" replied Annabeth

"Come on Perce " she said as she started walking away

"Perce? " I said amused

"Yeah its a good nickname for you " She said

"Anyway, let's get a move on with the tour " Annabeth said

"And a bit of friendly advice if you see a muscle bound girl that looks like she wants to gut you, that's Clarssie, She's the only daughter of the god of war in the camp and she's a very good fighter, even better than me and I've been here the longest except for my friend Luke as we arrived together. But at the mention of Luke, Annabeth started heavily blushing, but quickly shook it off, but I could tell she liked him. "Anyway she said changing the subject," So if you see her avoid her as she likes picking on new campers"

While she said this I was mentally taking notes of what she was saying, and when she said Clarssie being the best sword fighter in camp I kind of wanted to challenge her as I reckon I could probably beat her or a least give her a run for her money. So I made my plan if Clarssie tied to pick on me, I would challenge her to, a duel with no powers, because if we used powers I'm pretty sure I would have an easy win.

"Anyway" said Annabeth breaking me out of my thoughts, "The place where you just came from is what everyone calls the big house" She said

I just nodded and said "very creative name you guys came up with" I said sarcastically

"We weren't the ones who came up with the name, it's always been like that" said Annabeth sounding embarrassed

"Sure you didn't" I said mischievously

"Anyway " She continued ignoring my smart remark. The place over there is where we eat our meals" she said pointing to area that had twelve tables, but no roof I noticed

What happened if it rains, there's no roof" I said

"There's a barrier that goes around the whole camp that keeps the monsters out, but it also allows the weather to be anyway Mr D wants it to, be. "Oh interesting" I said

"What keeps it powered" I asked, and I knew as soon as I said that, I was passing into a topic she didn't like to talk about. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I said quickly, no if your going to live here you deserve to know. She said sounding like she was going to cry

"When Luke and I made it here there were originally three of us, the third was Thalia daughter of Zues. "But while we were making our way here Hades unleashed monsters and the furies from the underworld to kill Thalia and unfortunately that meant us to". "We were so close when it happened, the monsters were gaining on us and Thalia knew we weren't going to make it so she told us to go on, and sacrificed her self to slow them down enough so that we could are it. But while Thalia lay taking her last breaths, Zues who was watching turned her into a tree and that created the barrier, so the answer to your question is, The barrier is powered by Thalia's life force" She said and by the end I could tell she was just holding the tears back

So I brought her into a friendly hug, but made sure no one was around when I did.

When she broke away from the hug she just said " thanks I needed that" and we carried on with the tour like it never happened.

"Over there is the volleyball courts" she said, And sure enough there were some athletic looking people playing a game of it. "they're son's of Hermes and Apollo" said Annabeth As she saw me looking at them. I just nodded not that surprised as when I saw the Olympian's themselves Apollo and Hermes looked the most fit out of them all other than Artemis but she's a maiden

"Over here is the amphitheater that's where you can sing if you want to but it's normally children of Apollo who do it as there Dad is the god of music" Annabeth told me, and once again I just nodded accepting the information, as I was only half listening to Annabeth and the other half was looking out for Clarssie.

But as we reached where the cabins were, my full focus was on them as they looked very odd but cool at the same time for example the Zues cabin had marble pillars and carvings of lightning bolts on it carved into the marble

And the Poseidon cabin was much less dramatic than the Zues cabin it was made out of sea stone and framed in sea shells

The Ares cabin had barbed wire it and camouflage netting

The Demented cabin had plants and flowers growing all around it and on top of it

The Hera cabin was pretty much the same as the Zues cabin except for instead lightning carvings there were Peacocks carved into it

The Artemis cabin was a painted silver and had carvings of the Moon and forests carved into it

The Athena cabin was grey and had carvings of owls and books on it

The Hermes cabin looked very old and worn of but had carvings of a caduceus in it

The Aphrodite cabin smelled strongly of perfume and had doves carved in it

The Hephaestus cabin look liked a mini factory it self with it made out of brick and had a chimney coming out the top that had smoke pouring out of it

And the Dionysus cabin had grape vines growing up the walls of it with carvings of grapes carved into it

And finally the Apollo cabin, that looked to be made out of super shiny gold that was so bright the only reason I could look at it is because of the blessing of Chaos.

"How are you doing that" Annabeth questioned

"Doing what " I answered even though I had a pretty good idea of what she meant

"Looking at the Apollo cabin" said Annabeth, confirming what I thought. "Only children of Apollo can look at it" said Annabeth, "but you have black hair and there's never been a child of Apollo with black hair, so how?" Annabeth questioned

"No idea" I lied

"Weird" Annabeth said and carried on with the tour the next thing we saw was the lake but when the naids there started blowing kisses at me we left, "the naids are terrible flirts, explained Annabeth once we were out of hearing distance. The next place we went to was the Pegasus stables which was cool as I had never seen a Pegasus before

Then we went to the forest where Annabeth warned me not to go to deep into it as monsters lurk there, or not to litter as the nymphs would sabotage everything you did if you littered

And finally we went to the Arena but stayed out of eye site when we saw the Ares kids sparring each other, but one was significantly better than the rest and I noticed she was a girl, must be Clarssie I thought, when I asked Annabeth she confirmed it was her. When we left we didn't know that Clarssie and two other Ares kids had seen us and followed us

When we left Annabeth said that the tour was complete so we started walking over to the Hermes cabin, when we got there and Annabeth was about to knock to introduce me to the Hermes kids.

"Hold on princess!" yelled a voice, as I turned to the voice I saw Clarssie and two other Ares kids. Perfect I thought "I heard that a newbie arrived today" continued Clarssie. "Yes one did" I said before Annabeth even had a chance to speak. "I did" I continued. "And I've heard that you like bullying the newbies. "So what if I do" said Clarssie glaring at me, "You can't do anything about it" She continued. "Wrong" I said, I can do this,

I Percy Jackson challenge Clarssie to a duel to first blood or knock out and no powers at 12:00 tomorrow.

And by this time I'd attracted a big crowd consisting of half the camp and they all gasped in shock, then started sending me sent me pitying looks, even Clarssie looked stunned before she grinned "I accept" she said and started walking away and soon after the crowd followed. When I turned around I was met by Annabeth and the whole Hermes cabin.

For a moment there was silence before someone stepped forward from the Hermes cabin "Hi I'm Luke head councillor of the Hermes cabin, "And I'm Percy Jackson" I replied

"Yes we know, after all you just challenged Clarssie arguably the best swordsman in camp " He said

"Well she deserves it" I said, "maybe so, but your going to need help,so here he said you can use my sword " he said

"No thanks, I've already got one" I said as I pulled out my sword Riptide

"Um...I hate to break it to you Perce but that's a pen" He said awkwardly

But I just grinned and clicked the pen and it turned into a sword that I noticed was now made out of Chaotic metal, thanks Chaos I mentally said _, "No problem Perce"_ he said

"Wow" Luke said "That's a cool sword, but I bet you don't have any armour " he said

But I just grinned and pressed my necklace and with a flash I was covered in Spartan style Chaotic armour

"Wow, what is it made out of" he asked

"Don't know it's a gift from my godly parent" I lied

"Well I guess the only thing left to do is for you to chuck your bag in there" he said pointing to a spot in the room that was on the floor next to a bunch of other people. "Is everyone here a child of Hermes" I asked Luke as I put my bag down. "No, but the children of the minor gods don't have a cabin so we take them in" answered Luke

"Oh, why don't you build a cabin for them then " I asked

"Because Mr D won't allow it" he said angrily

And then suddenly a conch horn sounded once. I looked at Luke questionly "it mean that it's time for dinner" he answered when he caught my questioning look at him

"Come on we line up then head to the Hermes table" said Luke

As we lined up outside the Hermes table, Luke did a quick headcount and we sat down while every table did the same thing. When we sat down I was greeted with an empty plate. "Dude how do we get the food" I asked the guy next to me. "You just say what you want to the plate" He said "So I decided to give it ago, pizza" I said to my plate and sure enough a whole pizza appeared on my plate."Thanks I'm Percy " I said to the guy who told me. "I'm Travis and this is my twin" he said pointing to someone who looked exactly like him.

Then suddenly everyone started standing up and heading to the hearths's that are beside each table, "What's everyone doing" I asked Travis, "sacrificing some food do the gods you have to " he said. So when it was my turn I chucked in half my pizza "To Pan, Hecate, the Fates, and Chaos.

But when I returned to my seat I saw that some of the unclaimed campers didn't even have seats and that really got my blood boiling. And so I marched straight up to where Mr D was sitting attracting the whole camps attention as I did so, "flash in a table for the unclaimed campers NOW" I said in an scarily quite voice until the end word. He looked like he was going to murder me for second, before remembering that I was the key to his and the world's survival, "No but you can build your own" he said smugly knowing I didn't have the time to do it tonight. But I just smiled and turned around walking back until I was beside the Hermes, and closed my eyes and concentrated well aware of the fact that everyone was watching me.

"What are you doing Prissy preying to your godly parent for a table cause I hate to break it to you but that doesn't count as buildi-" said Clarssie's's annoying voice.

But she was cut off as small trees started Coming out of the ground and forming the shape of a table even wooden chairs were formed, it took me a couple minutes to complete it but when I did I immediately walked over to it and sat In one of the chairs nibbling on my pizza completly exhausted as I had only practiced my earth powers with Alpha a little bit while the camp watched in stunned silence, until someone started clapping then more and soon the whole camp except the Ares table was clapping. Also the unclaimed campers started coming over and sitting down at the table overjoyed at the fact they had a table now. But when the clapping stopped Annabeth immediately asked how I did it "I had the power to create the table using magic because my mother is Hecate I half lied and to prove that two flaming torches appeared over my head signalling that I was indeed a child of Hecate.

That night before I fell asleep I opened up a pocket dimension to practice my earth powers making giant fists of rocks, spears of hardened dirt, giant tree's cause you never know when one might come in helpful. I did this for about 12 hours before I closed the pocket dimension, to find that no time had passed which is awesome and headed to Bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

The next morning I awoke to a itching feeling on my face, So on instinct I slapped my hand to my face to hopefully stop it. Then immediately was wide awake, as something was definitely on my hand when I slapped it on my face, as I looked around I saw and heard Travis and Conner laughing till they were crying, and it soon became obvious what they did, they put whipped cream on my hand and then tickled my face.

"where is everyone" I asked when they stopped laughing.

"They just left to have there breakfast so we volunteered to wake you up" said Travis grinning

"Yeah and as you can see we did a fantastic job at doing it" Conner said mischievously

"Yeah yeah whatever let's just go" I muttered, and a quick wash to the face later I was walking to the unclaimed table, while Travis and Conner went to the Hermes, still grinning from the prank they did to me.

When I got there I had some toast completely unaware that everyone was looking at me, But when someone said"Can you build the unclaimed and children of minor gods a cabin" asked a little unclaimed five year old asked

"That's actually a really good idea, yeah I'll give it a go, but it'll have to wait to after the duel with Clarssie, as it will take a lot of power and I will most likely pass out afterwards.

"Thank you Percy" said the girl and gave me a kiss on the cheek

And then the clapping and cheering started, while I looked around wildly wondering who they were clapping at, so I asked the guy next to me. He just looked at me like I was an Idiot, before answering

"They're clapping at you Percy" he said and now that I looked more closely I could see they were looking at me , even Chiron was clapping. While Mr D looked like he wanted to stop it all, but couldn't be bothered.

When breakfast was finished the Hermes cabin plus the unclaimed campers went to sword fighting, Where Luke was teaching,"Come on Percy, seeing as your the one who decided to challenge Clarssie, You can spar with me, because if you can't beat me you won't beat Clarssie" said Luke while I nodded in acceptance, as I expected this.

"Okay your on " I answered as we got in our fighting stances. And on an unspoken signal we charged, our swords met with a loud clash, Chaotic Metal against Celestial Bronze, it was an Epic battle, I feinted a slice to the right which Luke easily saw through and tried to take a slash at my stomach but I jumped back and dodged it, he then did a disarming manoeuvre which I didn't notice until my sword was on the other side of the Arena. But luckily I had a knife which I hid in the in my boot for this exact reason, So I quickly swung an punch at an unsuspecting Luke, and ducked down to get the knife but when I came up Luke was already there with a sword against my chest, but I had my knife at his throat too "tie?"he asked "tie" I agreed.

As Luke continued on with the lesson teaching everyone the disarming move he did on me, I was paying rapt attention to him as I didn't know this move and it would most likely come in helpful in the future

When he finished that he moved on to a move that I already knew so I didn't pay that much attention at all instead I asked Conner what the time was.

"11:45" he said then went back to watching Luke.

While I was left gaping in surprise as my big fight with Clarssie was happening in 15 minutes. Luke seemed to realize this to cause when he finished the move he was teaching he told everyone to clear the Arena. Then came over to me and wished me luck then went to the stands to watch where half the camp was already.

While I thought over my plan to beat Clarssie, So far the plan was to taunt her and hopefully make her get mad and do reckless moves so I can win.

"I'm surprised you showed up shrimp" came Clarssie's obnoxious voice from across the Arena and effectively breaking me out of my thoughts,

Just as I was about to reply Chiron's voice rang out through the arena."Today the whole camp is here to witness the duel between Clarssie La Rue and Percy Jackson, the fight is to first blood or knock out, Fighters are you ready" Yes" Came Clarssie's strong and confident voice. "Yes" Came my voice sounding not nearly as confident as Clarssie's. "Then fight" said Chiron

But neither of us charged each other, we were both studying each others fighting stance. But as soon as I finished that I started the taunting her. "Hey Clarssie, I heard that people bully people if they like them, so do you love every new camper" I said mischievously. "Your getting it now magic spawn" Growled Clarssie and charged straight at me. "So Clarssie, I heard that Yo mamma so ugly that hello kitty said goodbye " I said and heard the crowd laugh.

But that stopped when Clarssie stopped started glowing red with rage but with a tinge of gold in it to, "Like what you see magic spawn, it's the blessing of Ares and Kronos and now it's your time to die, and that's when I realised that Clarssie was a traiter. But I don't think anyone else heard her say that it was the blessing of Kronos, So as I got ready to use my powers cause there was no way I was going to follow the rules when she was trying to kill me , but just as I going to, I got hit by an uppercut that lifted me up from the ground and smashed me Into the Arena wall, then she ran her sword straight through my stomach, as I just groaned in pain.

But then suddenly I felt Alpha forcing his way out of my bracelet, and with a flash Alpha stood there in all his glory, standing protectively in front of me, at this Clarssie paused for a second uncertainty, but this gave Luke and Annabeth time to jump down from the stands and restrain Clarssie but unfortunately she escaped and with her final words of,"Long live Kronos" and dissappeared in a flash of golden light,while everyone was in a stunned silence unable to comprehend that one of the camps biggest fighters just betrayed the camp, while I just sat there slowly losing blood and it seemed that Alpha noticed this and unleashed a big howl that echoed around the Arena, but that caused everyone to look to Alpha who was inclining his head in my direction, Chiron was the first to notice "Get a medical team down there he's bleeding out, NOW" yelled out Chiron

And within a minute I could feel myself being put on a stretcher and being carried to the infirmary, Before my world went black

Third Person POV

Meanwhile back at the Arena, everyone was staring at the wolf who was just sitting there now content that Percy was safe, "Should we kill it" suggested one of Clarssie's brothers, "No you idiot it's obviously Percy's wolf if you were looking carefully you would of seen that he came out of the bracelet on Percy's wrist" Said Luke annoyed

 **"Yes I would appreciate it if you didn't try and kill me, and by the way my names Alpha" said the Wolf before walking away towards the infirmary.**

"What the fuck Percy has a talking wolf, That's Awesome" said Luke a bit jealous.

Percy's POV

 _Percy's Dream_

 _So this is the terrible demigod dreams I've been hearing so much about I_ _thought._

 _As I awoke in a dark fortress of some kind_ _but I immediately recognized it after I looked around a bit It was Mount Othrys the base of the Titans, but it was destroyed after the first Titan war, so I was confused as of how it was fully rebuilt. But forgot about it for now, while I decided to go to the place where I heard some noise coming from when I got there I was stunned by horror if what I saw there were thousands and thousands of monsters, at least 10 thousand of them. And I knew straight away if they attacked the camp, it would fall. As I carried on still looking in horror of what I saw, I started drifting away toward another room, having no control of what way I moved._

 _As I arrived In the next room I felt two very powerful powerful beings in the room but I could tell that they weren't at full power, the first one was definitely more powerful than an Olympian the other was around Olympian power level, the being that's around Olympian power was Kronos in Clarssie's body now that's pretty fucked I had no idea who the second being was I could tell she was a lady so I decided to listen in on there conversation to see if I can figure out who she was and of course to see if I could figure out there plans"-we must attack now" The woman was saying, "While the blessed one of my father is injured._

 _"Of course mother " said Kronos, "I will ready 3000 troops plus Hyperion immediately" "Who the Hades is Kronos's mother" I thought, then I remembered Kronos's mother is Gaia primordial of the earth, but I didn't know for sure even though I was pretty damm certain._

 _Then I felt the dream fading but instead of waking up like I expected, I was dragged into another dream_

 _As I entered this dream I immediately felt a very powerful being, except I recognized the aura of power this being was emitting._

 _"Hello Lord Chaos, you look quite tired" I said respectively as possible_

 _"Yes unfortunately I am quite tired and the reason for that is because of a power I gave you. The power where you can enter a pocket dimension it runs on my power and I'm afraid I misjudged how much power it would use."So do you want it back" I answered_

 _"Not all of it just some of it" at my confused look he elaborated_

 _I'm just going to take away the bit that when you enter the pocket dimension all time stops in the real world, so now when you enter your pocket dimension time will flow normally in the real world instead of if stopping. "Ok" I said understanding that must have taken a shit tone of power to tire the creator of the universe._

 _"And Percy before I awaken you the dream you had before this instead of the monsters attacking in three hour they will attack 20 minutes after you wake up, also my daughter Gaia is indeed helping Kronos rise, and now that he's risen she will rise her children the Giants. And when that happens you must be ready so I advise you to open up a pocket dimension every night. But I am also giving it a slight upgrade, when your in your pocket dimension you can create metal warrior's to attack you so you can practice in combat, and trust me your going to need the training._

 _"NOW AWAKEN" He Shouted dramaticly_

And I immediately bolted up In the camps infirmary, only to be pushed back down by Luke Castellan head councillor of the Hermes cabin, and my best friend in camp.

"Will, I have to see Chiron it's very important" I insisted

"Nope sorry, doctors order you must stay here until your a full strength" he said

"Will, an army of 3000 monsters with Hyperion leading them will attack this camp in 20 minutes " I said starting to get angry

"How do you know for sure" he said

"Because I just had a dream and demigod dreams are nearly correct every time " I said getting quite angry, now this made him hesitate.

"Fine then we will both go to Chiron " he said finally relenting

As I got off the bed I was on, I immediately tripped on a big pile of fur, that I recognized as Alpha.

"He's been here since you got here and that was 2 days ago " said Will

"WHAT I've been out for 2 days" I said amazed

"Yeah, Annabeth visited you quite a lot, in fact you woke just after they left." He said as we arrived at the big house.

"Percy my boy, we've been worried sick about you, there were some times when we weren't sure you'd make it" said Chiron as he saw us

"Chiron, the camp will be attacked in about 15 minutes. We have to ready the camp, and pr-" I was saying until Chiron silenced me by raising his hand. "Calm down and tell me what you saw. After I told them my dream they both looked very troubled, not the with Chaos of course though. "If Gaia is rising to, this is very troubling, as she will most likely rise the giants now that Kronos has risen. "How am I meant to stop Kronos I'm only 15"I said panicking. We will discuss this later right now we need to warn the camp of the coming attack.

And just then the conch horn blew three times the signal of a attack.


End file.
